


Long Island

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, Swearing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: In the midst of their impending divorce Camille makes a revelation to her husband that reopens old wounds feelings come to play





	Long Island

“What if we made it work?”Aaron asked Camille 

“I didn’t think I’d be saying this to you Aaron but I don’t really want to get a divorce”Camille said to him 

“Do you want this?”Aaron asked her 

“I want to be in this with you fully only if it’s what you want”Camille told him she looked at him waiting for an answer 

 

“Long Island June 1990 ” Aaron smirked as he looked over at his wife 

“The day we went to a carnival together”Camille smiled as she remembered that day 

“We got on the Ferris wheel as soon as we got all the way to the top the ride stopped and we were stuck together for hours” Aaron said reminiscing

“You sang me Fly me to the moon and a man told you to shut the fuck up and you shouted back fuck you to him and continued on singing”Camille said still smiling 

“I could care less about that jackass I wanted to make our experience less sucky so I sang to you”Aaron told his wife 

“One of the most romantic things you’ve ever done for me reminded me of when we started dating each other”Camille told him laughing a bit 

“It’s the thought that counts”Aaron reached for her hand 

His hand clasping hers Camille intertwines their fingers together and Aaron squeezes her hand a few times 

“You really are all in aren’t you?”Camille asked her husband 

“In like Flynn”Aaron jokes making her laugh


End file.
